Nickname
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Karena panggilan sayang tidaklah cukup untuk sepasang suami-istri. [#CPC2016]


"Kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa saat kita berduaan saja?"

Mangkuk sup yang tengah dipegang Akira bergetar.

"Huh?" Akira melongo, "Huh?" Wanita cantik ini telah kehilangan kata-kata.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aria © Kozue Amano**

A Naruto and ARIA Crossover One Shot Fan fiction

Nickname

By Nnatsuki

Untuk Event Crack Pairing Celebration

Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Semua itu dimulai ketika dirinya memasuki ruangan Shisui. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tengah menelepon. Dua tiga langkah mundur diambil Itachi karena tak ingin mengganggu privasi sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak kandung ini. Tangan Itachi yang setengah jalan membuka pintu terhenti ketika pria bermata runcing itu tertawa keras dan terdengar suara marah-marah seorang wanita memaki Shisui.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya sambil membantin Shisui dan istrinya sedang asik-asiknya. Itachi tak membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk menyingkir.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu, Milky Way." Shisui berkata dengan nada rendah dan dalam.

Mata Itachi sempat tak berkedip beberapa detik sebelum menutup pintu. Otaknya tidak mau ambil pusing dan segera memulangkan diri.

Itachi pasti akan melupakan semua yang didengarnya tadi, seandainya dirinya tidak kembali berada di situasi yang sama dengan Izumi sebagai lakonnya.

Sekretarisnya itu sedang sibuk berceloteh ria. Itachi yang tengah berdiri di depan meja kerja sang Sekretaris hanya bisa menunggu. Nampaknya Izumi tak menyadari kedatangannya, wanita muda itu begitu terperanjat menemukan bosnya. Sebelum Itachi sempat berkata, Izumi memberikan isyarat untuk menunggu sebentarnya.

"Bosku sedang menungguku. Nanti malam akan kumasakkan masakan kesukaanmu, ok? Sampai nanti, Pio pio!" Izumi terkikik pelan sebelum mematikan sambungannya.

"Siapa tadi?" Itachi bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Suamiku?" Izumi balik dibuat heran melihat ekspresi Itachi yang keheranan.

"Oh …." Itachi langsung membalikkan percakapan mereka ke masalah pekerjaan.

Hari itu, Itachi sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Pasangan yang sudah menikah selalu punya panggilan khusus untuk satu sama lain.

-XXXOOOXXX-

"... Ok." Itulah suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Akira setelah mendengarkan hasil penyelidikan suaminya, "Aku mengerti, tetapi haruskah?"

Itachi menyempatkan diri untuk minum sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa tidak?"

Akira menelengkan kepalanya, keningnya berkerut penuh keragu-raguan, "Maksudku―kau bukanlah tipe orang yang mau direpotkan oleh hal remeh-temeh."

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Itu memang benar. Namun, semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan rumah tangga kita bukanlah terdaftar sebagai remeh-temeh."

Akira menolakkan kepalanya ke belakang sembari menepuk dahinya, "Remeh-temeh jelas tidak―astaga, Itachi! Ini konyol bukan main!"

"Panggilan ini hanya kita gunakan saat berduaan saja," Itachi menambahkan.

Akira membalas, "Berduaan yang seperti apa?"

"Seperti sekarang," Itachi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Oh, kau ingin ada panggilan tersendiri di setiap momen. Momen romantis berbeda, momen panas berbeda, begitu?"

"Berisik! Kukunci kau di kamar mandi!" hardik Akira keras, "Apa Sayang masih belum cukup?"

"Itu hanya panggilan sehari-hari. Ayolah, Akira. Ini tidak buruk juga, 'kan?"

Akira menghela napas panjang sembari menggelengkan kepala pasrah, "Ok, ok! Kau duluan saja. Asal jangan panggilan sejuta umat semacam Juliet ya!"

Sebuah senyuman lembut terpoles di wajah tampan pria ini. Itachi menjemput tangan kanan Akira. Bibir merah tua itu mengencup lembut punggung tangan mungil Akira dengan luapan sayang yang menghanyutkan. "Trumpeter. Bagiku, mawar Trumpeter adalah mawar tercantik. Sepertimu."

Akira tertawa renyah sambil menggelengkan kepala. Wanita muda ini melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menghampiri suaminya yang duduk di seberang. Akira menyergapnya dan menghabisi sang Suami dengan ciuman penuh-penuh.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan, kautahu?" ujar Akira yang wajahnya masih merona semerah mawar trumpeter favoritnya.

"Mau menyebalkan atau apa, kau tetaplah Ashura-ku."

 **~The End~**

Hastagah! Saya nggak nyangka saya bakal lumayan produktif untuk CPC 2016 T^T Nyerempet 500 kata lagi! XD Untung pas, bakal kelabakan kalo sampe nggak nyampe ketentuan.

Oohh, Trumpeter~ mawar trumpeter itu memang yang paling cantik buat saya~ kelopaknya besar dan merahnya menggelora~ pas bingo buat Akir~ buat Itachi, saya nggak mau ambil nama lain selain Ashura! Coz memang cuma dia seorang diri yang pas dengan panggilan itu #maksudloh

Semoga saya bisa lebih produktif lagi untuk tahun depan! ^^ Terima kasih untuk penyelenggara!

Salam maso,

Nnatsuki


End file.
